Quidditch Lessons
by Painted Toenail
Summary: Set in Oliver's fourth year. Katie Bell wants nothing more than to impress her crush, Oliver Wood. So, she takes an interest in what he loves most: Quidditch --She asks him to help her train to tryout for the Gryffindor House Team in hopes of getting clo


Quidditch Lessons  
Painted Toenail  
  
A/N: Ok this is the first real thing I've posted in a really long time and the first real story under this name. Heh heh SEAN BIGGERSTAFF is sucha cutie!! I'd like to give a shout-out to Allie-Marina LaCross, who wrote the wonderful story "Riding the Line Between Love and Hate" and inspired me to write my own little Oliver/Katie fic!! GO and read her fic! It's a great one! Ok... on with my story.  
  
Summary: Set in Oliver's fourth year. Katie wants nothing more than to impress her crush, Oliver Wood. So, she takes an interest in what he loves most: Quidditch --She asks him to help her train to tryout for the Gryffindor House Team in hopes of getting close.  
  
  
  
  
The only sound she could hear was the fire crackling quietly in the background as she watched him work.   
  
Katie was sitting on one of the plush couches in the Common Room pretending to read her Transfiguration lesson while secretly peering over the top of the book, looking to the young man sitting at a table in the corner crouched over a miniature model of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Oliver Wood. Her longtime classmate and sort-of friend. And crush.   
  
'God, he is so cute,' She thought, watching him intently.   
  
He seemed to be rather busy. Rumours had been flying around that Oliver was trying out for the Captain of the team this year and it seemed that they were true. She was sure he would make a good captain, even though she could tell he would be the slave-driver type.  
  
Sometimes she thought about what it would be like to be his girlfriend, but then she would realize that she could never have him and came back to the real world.  
  
"Hey, Belle!"  
  
She quickly lost grip on the book and it fell to the floor when she realized that HE was talking to HER. He gave her a funny look and then spoke again.  
  
"Can you come here for a second? I need an opinion on something," He gestured to the table he had been working at.  
  
She quickly rose and strode across the common room to where he was and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I need an outsider's opinion. Do you think the Chasers would be able to make this play if Fred and George were to distract one of the Chasers and the Keeper?" He moved his wand over the model and the tiny people on broomsticks performed a flawless play.  
  
She thought for a second before she spoke, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Well, that depends on who you were playing and which Chaser you would try to distract; the only house that has a Keeper that doesn't stay focused is probably Hufflepuff, but their Chasers are good. On the other hand, you could probably get two of the Slytherin Chasers confused, so I'm not quite sure," She looked to the model and then spoke again while Oliver thought about what she said.  
  
"But, you know, why distract the Chasers? As long as they have you, you don't have to worry about the Chasers and it might be better to try and mess with the Beaters," She waited to hear his thoughts.  
  
He finally spoke: "That's not a bad idea," and scribbled something down on a scrap of paper.  
  
After a moment he cocked his head to the side and looked up to her.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch, Katie?"  
  
She was rather surprised by the question and spluttered out her reply. "Me? Play Quidditch? No, not really. I know the rules," She paused for a moment, "but I've never really played much--I usually just fly around a bit,"  
  
"You should think about playing. Gryffindor still needs another Chaser and a Seeker. You have a good mind for it," he stopped the figurines that were flying around and started to pack up the model.  
  
She only stared at him, then managed to laugh. "I don't think so. I'm not very good,"  
  
He stuffed his things in his bag and said, "Well, everyone has to learn to be better. Think about it," and wandered up the boys' stairs with his bag slung on his shoulder.  
  
'Oliver wants me to play Quidditch. OLIVER wants ME to play Quidditch,' Katie thought.   
  
She couldn't help but squeal and jump in joy on her way to pick her fallen book up off of the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know its a short chapter but Im just getting started. I need a beta reader. The next chappy will be up soon---Katie goes to Oliver and tells him a secret!! heh heh please review!! thanks!! 


End file.
